sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magmar
Magmar (マグマァ, Magumā) is a Fire-type Spitfire Pokémon that is the evolved form of Magby when leveled up to 30 and pre-evolved form of Magmortar when holding a Magmarizer. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Magmar is a tailed, bipedal Pokémon with a red body that has a yellow flame design on it. It has a yellow tail that has a flame on the tip. Magmar has yellow thighs, and red feet with two toes each. Magmar's arms are covered in red, rigid scales and it has red hands with five fingers. It has black, metal shackles on its neck and legs. Magmar has a row of red spikes running down its back, two lumps on its forehead with a flame on top of each one and a yellow beak. Its body temperature is nearly 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit (1,200 degrees Celsius). Magmar's height is 4'03" and weight is 98.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities As the Spitfire Pokémon, Magmar is famous for its fire-spewing abilities. Magmar is recognized as a powerful Fire-type Pokémon, and one that is especially adept in streaming and projectile attacking patterns. In this manner, Magmar can loose powerful, non-Fire-type special attacks, including Focus Blast. Along with this, Magmar are also considerably quick Pokémon, and usually possess impressive physical capabilities. This advantage puts an exciting emphasis on attacks such as Brick Break, Low Sweep, and Thunder Punch. Extremely well-trained Magmar have been known to achieve an ability called Air Lens, which prevents Electric attacks from affecting Magmar. They also have limited psychic powers. Additionally, Magmar is one member of a small group of Pokémon still capable of evolution that are also able to use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Magmar are known to be tireless, “savage and intelligent” Pokémon that are prone to unprovoked violence and wily treachery. Magmar is reported as being very swift and alacritous in high temperatures, and rather dopey and sluggish in colder environments, similarly to a cold-blooded animal. Because it hates cold places, this Pokémon typically resides in and around active volcano’s. Magmar also seems to be able heal its wounds by “dipping its wound into lava”. Hardly submissive, this restless Pokémon has even been known to alter unfavorably wintry surroundings using its Fire powers. In areas it finds to frigid, Magmar will spit scorching flames about to warm up the area and establish an environment with a more conflagrant ambience. In battle, if Magmar is clearly dominant, it “blows out intense flames from all over its body” as to intimidate its foes. However, an outmatched Magmar will quickly retreat, using its fiery camouflage and its “wavering, rippling glare” to blend into any present fires. Habitat Magmar prefer environments that are very hot, such as volcanoes. Diet Major appearances Blaine's Magmar Magmar first appeared under the ownership of Blaine. He used it in the Gym Battles against Ash in Riddle Me This and Volcanic Panic. Paul's Magmar Paul had a Magmar which first appeared in a flashback of his Gym Battle with Maylene in Lost Leader Strategy!. Its actual appearance was in Aiding the Enemy!, together with its Trainer. It was used in A Pyramiding Rage! to battle Pyramid King Brandon and his Regice. Magmar gave up on Registeel, despite having a type-advantage and soon lost to Brandon's Regirock, resulting in Paul losing the battle. It evolved into a Magmortar prior to Pedal to the Mettle!. Other A Trainer named Satchel evolved his Magmar in You're a Star, Larvitar!. It reappeared in Address Unown! where it was part of an Unown's dimension. Gary Oak used a Magmar against Ash in the Silver Conference in The Ties That Bind. Minor appearances A Magmar who belonged to Yosaku was seen making Charcoaln A Farfetch'd Tale. A Magmar also appeared in Settling a Not-So-Old Score. A Magmar made another appearance in the Tag-Battle Tournament in Tag! We're It...!. In Bibarel Gnaws Best, a Magmar belonged to the head engineer. A Magmar appeared in a picture in An Elite Coverup!. Pokédex entries Magmar, Spitfire Pokémon. The evolved form of Magby and pre-evolved form of Magmortar. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Human-Like group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon